


Ch.05

by xiutiepie



Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [5]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Summary: ABO/灿勋白
Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578691
Kudos: 5





	Ch.05

1

“伯贤xi和灿烈xi感情非常好呢！是同岁朋友没错吧？”

主持人用明朗的表情cue了两人，边伯贤在边上发出一声意义不明的傻笑，显然是脑袋没跟上嘴的速度。倒是朴灿烈率先反应过来，礼貌又不失尴尬的张嘴答道

“啊 内，感情不错的呢，哈哈哈。”

“灿烈xi怎么好像有些迟疑？该不会吵架了吧？”

“他们两个就算吵架也是小打小闹，没事的。”金俊勉笑着解释，一面暗暗用手肘拐了下朴灿烈

“喔莫喔莫，Alpha跟Omega的小打小闹是吗？好像小情侣一样 真羡慕呢——”

“还有我！我也是同岁喔！”金钟大洪亮的抗议从最旁边的位子传来

“哎呀没有错，我们Chen xi也是比格line的一员！各位爱丽不可以因为灿烈xi跟伯贤xi感情好就忘记了呦～”

主持人开朗地做了个小结尾后，照着台本对金俊勉作有关了新专辑的提问，队长接过麦克风马上熟练的对答，中间被都暻秀吐槽了几句，又夹杂金钟大和金钟仁不容忽视的笑声，镜头也偶尔take到露出可爱小表情的金珉锡

然后，四小时的回归采访终于结束了

“谢谢前辈——”

“辛苦了——”

“大家辛苦了——”

送走了前辈和工作人员，金俊勉立刻收起笑容转头对朴灿烈劈头就骂，“你下半场的reaction也太差了吧？录影的时候还发呆！你是边伯贤吗！”

“俊勉哥——我还在这呢。”

“就是说给你听的臭小子！”

边伯贤吐了吐舌头躲到金珉锡背后，后者无奈的伸手往他屁股拍了下

“下午没行程了就早点回去休息，再熬夜饶不了你。”

“内～哥～”

“真是...走吧钟大——钟大？”

瞧见自家Alpha一个人背对着大家蹲在角落，金珉锡提高音量唤着他的名字，那人才起身缓缓踏着步子朝这里走来

“呀，怎么不穿外套，外头会冷的。”

“不冷，不想穿。”金钟大看了眼对方递过来的羽绒大衣，嘴里咕哝着

“听话，感冒可不好受。”

金珉锡把外套塞进人手里一面好声好气哄着，棚里开着暖气自然舒适，等一会儿到了外头看他那件单薄的T恤能挡多少风

边伯贤在一旁晃悠，见这哥俩又歪腻着就心气不顺，一个箭步上前夺了两人手里的羽绒衣披在肩上满路跑让大衣像披风似的甩动，大声唱着CBX的歌曲

“Can I be your boyfriend can I～”

“呀边伯贤！给我还来！”

“你又不穿～让我玩会儿怎么了？oh baby～ oh 钟大～”

“边！伯！贤！”

最后金钟大当然逮着了边伯贤，夺回外套后把人压在地上用刚才开场表演留下的碎彩片一把一把往他脸上扫

“啊啊啊！投降、投降——！”

*

“我要坐前面！”

“我先来的！你后面待着吧——”

“猜拳啦猜拳——”

一群平均年龄25岁的人像小学生一样争着谁要坐前排，经纪人站得离车门远远儿的，看起来有点头痛

金钟大落在后头，默默走在金珉锡身旁陪着听队长唠嗑

“说真的 我们不能再这样宠这些崽子们了，事关大哥line的尊严啊珉锡哥！”

“什么尊严，都多少年了你还不放弃这茬儿呢...嗯？”

金珉锡拿出口袋里震动的手机，一看见来电显示眼神都亮了，赶忙按下接听键

“喂？Lay呀？”

“内、珉锡哥，在忙吗现在？”

张艺兴温和的机械声从手机传出，金珉锡笑着点头，“没有，刚结束行程呢。转视频通话跟孩子们聊聊吧？”

“嗯 我...好，那就先跟大家见见。”

“那你等着。”

金珉锡踩着小碎步往前跑，一咕噜钻进车内对吵吵闹闹的弟弟们喊道，“孩子们！看看谁打来了？”

闹哄哄的人先是全安静下来，愣愣地看着荧幕闪动的画面，下一秒全簇拥过来争着对镜头打招呼

“Lay哥！！！”

“哥啊——！”

四个弟弟们争先恐后的喊叫着，画面另一头那反射弧过长的人显然有些反应不来，过了一阵才一一喊出弟弟们的名字

“我们钟仁的solo舞哥看了，很棒呢～伯贤的新造型好好看喔，钟大谢谢你寄过来的专辑，我会好好听的——灿烈啊你小声一点行吗 哥听不懂你在说什么...”

成员们一个一个轮流和张艺兴聊着，脸上都像发光似的开心极了，大概太久没看见这个温柔的哥哥了想得不行，幸好张艺兴的韩文没怎么退步，否则根本跟不上孩子们叽叽喳喳的说话速度

“Lay哥我跟你说，老师说公司排定我跟世勋之后组一个小分队呢！”

“哎一古真好呢——对了，怎么没看见暻秀和世勋？”

“暻秀去拍戏了，世勋在我后头呢，”朴灿烈拉着嗓门喊着后座的人，“吴世勋！Lay哥找你呢！”

“听见了。”

小忙内皱着浓眉接过手机，闷闷地对镜头喊了声咦兴哥，那人听了发出一阵断断续续的笑声，“怎么了我们世勋？心情不好吗？”

“才没有——”

“好好好，没有没有。我们帅气的忙内啊，上礼拜采访跳的舞很棒喔，又努力练习所以进步了吧？”

“哥看了？”吴世勋不自觉勾起嘴角

“是啊，哥有帮你在中国宣传喔，又高又帅穿漂亮的衣服，跳起舞来多好看呀，每个人都称赞我们世勋不愧是EXO的门面担当呢。”

“耶嘿嘿🎵”

果然是治愈的独角兽，三两下就把吴世勋哄得服服贴贴开开心心，心甘情愿对着荧幕撒娇

金珉锡在一旁笑着看这对可爱弟弟的互动，耳边忽然传来声冷哼，转过头正好看见边伯贤臭着脸赖在金钟大背上，后者面无表情的托着下巴也不理人，活像两尊摩艾石像杵在那儿

“你们怎么啦？”

“没事。”

“没什么哥。”

“...”

我的弟弟们真难懂。还没等金珉锡问出个所以然，吴世勋便扬着手喊着，“哥～手机还你～”

“喔。俊勉啊，过来说两句吧？”

“啊——Lay呀～！”

刚把手机递过去，对方便苦着张脸胡乱抱怨了一通，金珉锡只恍惚听见孩子们长大了管不动了、珉锡哥善良得让他头疼云云，张艺兴温柔的安慰着，虽然声音听起来不大有灵魂也让金俊勉好受不少。两人聊了一阵便结束了，金珉锡接过手机对荧幕唤了两声

“Lay呀，Lay？”

“...喔，哥。”张艺兴缓冲了几秒才笑着回应，低声说了几句话，金珉锡便把画面切掉并转成手持通话，靠着窗嘀嘀咕咕的不知在和那人聊些什么，不时轻笑出声又赶紧装得一脸严肃

旁边的两尊摩艾石像盯着持续讲电话的哥哥，虽然想着不一样的事情，脸色却是一样的不好看

2

金珉锡这通电话一直讲到了宿舍停车场才暂时挂断，也不知道两人有什么事可以讲这么久。一进宿舍，金珉锡就直奔房间，金钟大默默跟到房门口的时候只听见里头劈里啪啦的好像在翻找什么，还有哥哥又开始讲电话的声音

“...”

金钟大静静听了一阵后退到楼下，走到客厅时正好看见金俊勉在给金钟仁穿第二件外套，朴灿烈在一旁已经给羽绒衣围巾那些包得严严实实

“啊俊勉哥，这样很胖...”

“听话！多穿点、晚上外头冷——”

“哥要出去？”吴世勋坐在电视旁的小凳子，怀里抱着零食和毛毯问道

“喔，经纪人哥说明天拍摄地方远又开始的早，睡附近旅店方便些。”

“那我们呢？”

“你们的顺序是下午，明天再出门就行了...哎朴灿烈让你别拿掉围巾！金钟仁把你那包衣服拿好该出门了！”

“啊～这哥话太多了——”

目送三个人吵吵闹闹的出门，吴世勋低头吃了片饼干才瞧见一旁的金钟大，“钟大哥你在这啊...怎么了哥？”

“...没。”

金钟大臭着脸走向沙发，一屁股坐下后把自己窝成一小团，周围的气压都沈到地上了压根儿不是没事的样子。小Beta闲着无事，屁颠屁颠地跑到Omega哥哥旁边坐下撒起娇来

“哥不开心嘛～跟我说说？”

金钟大斜睨了他一眼，“跟你有什么好说的。”

“欸咦——哥看起来快憋死了，左右也就珉锡哥的事有什么不能说的？”

“...”

听见金珉锡三个字金钟大的脸更僵了，抬手就往靠在自己手臂上的那白嫩的脸颊用力掐下去

“啊——！痛啊钟大哥！”吴世勋痛得大叫，一双腿在空中踢呀踢

“还知道痛？让你胡说八道！”

“我哪有！哥你就是被说中恼羞——啊啊啊、脸颊肉要掉了——”

忽然乓地一下，玻璃和木头重重碰撞的巨响爆破似的在不大的空间里炸开，把正在纠缠的两人都吓得差点跳起来，金钟大回头怒喊道，“发什么神经！”

但那罪魁祸首根本也不看他们，甩甩手把家庭号牛奶撕开个口便对着玻璃杯倒，因为粗鲁的动作让液体洒得桌上到处都是也不理，把牛奶扔回冰箱后迳自端着杯子踩着重重的步子上楼去了

“呀边伯贤！你留这一片是打算等谁收拾呢——”

金钟大对着同岁朋友的背影大喊，想当然没有得到任何回应，气冲冲的转回身，却发现刚才还靠在自己身上的小忙内早就不知道什么时候开溜了

“...”

瞧瞧，这都是些什么人。金钟大瞪着远处那张凌乱的桌子，原本也不想管的，但想起自家Alpha明儿一早看见干掉奶渍的难看表情，腿便不听使唤走到厨房洗抹布去了

“哎西，凭什么得我收拾...”

还没等chen德瑞拉可怜的抱怨完，金珉锡整好从楼上下来，人刚踏进厨房便对着那片白色污痕直咂嘴

“呀金钟大，这桌子搞得这样狼狈不知道擦擦吗？真是的，跟哥住了这么久怎么还不会收拾呢...”

说着，立马转身到一边的柜子翻出清洁剂和纸巾，全然忽略那张垮下来的猫咪嘴和他手上已经沾湿了的抹布

“...”

啪地一声，金钟大脑中那条名为理智的细丝碎成粉末，被风吹得一干二净

“...珉锡哥，我们谈谈。”

*

边伯贤臭着脸闷在房里，刚倒的牛奶没喝游戏也没打赢只憋了一肚子气，和队友匆匆打个招呼就下线了

他也搞不清自己是怎么了，只觉得心里堵的不行，感觉一片落叶掉在眼前也能让他发火

❶

手机上跳出一则SNS的推送讯息，好像是有爱丽发了饭拍然后标注他，边伯贤一瞧，照片上是自己和金珉锡正不知道为了什么笑得蹲在地上，一旁的都暻秀面无表情的看着他们。挺会照的，边伯贤又撇了眼发文帐号，却差点直接把手机摔出去，仔细看看才冷静下来

那位爱丽的本命大概是吴世勋，头贴放了吴世勋的照片不说，连ID都取得跟吴世勋的SNS几乎一模一样，乍一看还真以为是那人发了自己的照片

“哎一西！”这阴魂不散的！

实在烦躁的不行，边伯贤躺也不是坐也不是，只觉得再这么呆下去真的要发疯了，打算去附近的超商买点什么顺便透透气，虽然下楼又会经过那个讨人厌的家伙，总比在房间里闷死要好

打定主意，边伯贤跳下床开了个门缝确认外头没有人，伸手抓了钱包钥匙穿上连帽大衣，踮着脚悄声溜出房间

但越走近楼梯口，边伯贤越感觉不对劲，空气中飘散一股几不可闻的甜味，虽然好闻得很，头脑却乱糟糟的，心跳的也不知道是不是错觉有些不规律

“不会吧...”

边伯贤放轻脚步迅速窜下楼，越靠近一楼越浓郁的香味让他愈发不安。到了楼梯口，甜香四溢、隐约能听见刻意压低的说话声，似乎是从厨房传来的，边伯贤侧身藏在墙边阴影处偷偷探出半个头

刚瞄了一眼，边伯贤果不其然看见让他精神崩溃的画面

tbc

注1.改自-殷志源in新西游记“正是看着落叶也会发火的年龄”


End file.
